The sophisticated woman yields!
by Xemtlenc
Summary: AU! While her husband, her daughter and her daughter's BFF are in Canada, Candace Shay gives herself a quiet break. While she was doing a little tinkering of their pipes, she finds herself stuck but she will quickly get help.


**A/N: I specify for you to understand the little scenario, that it is a slight modification of the universe with certain details. Candace is married to Spencer Shay for almost 20 years and Carly is their daughter (I think this is the first time I've made Spencer like Carly's father, we'll see what it's all about) and iCarly still exists. With the participation of Candace, I can situate this story in season 3 during "iWon't Cancel the Show".**

 **Above all, I would like to say that this is not a rape situation and everything, I know that there are people that it shock, then I want to clarify on this detail. Have fun!**

 **Candace Shay as Amie Farrell**

 **...**

With now 36 years old, Candace Shay has been married to Spencer for almost 18 years. They had Carly Shay very early, their daughter soon to be 16 years old in several months. Despite the pregnancy, Candace quickly found a dream body worthy of the greatest athletes. She spends a lot of time in the gym to keep her stomach flat. Candace has always appreciated the look of men on the street but she has always been right and faithful in her marriage. She cultivates a sophisticated and healthy mind in a healthy body.

It's a Friday after their webshow broadcast, Spencer & Carly left with Sam Puckett on a whim for the weekend in Canada to bring back Canadian fat cakes for the voracious blonde. Candace stayed home as she does not like this last-minute idea. After all, a little rest would do her the greatest good. After kissing the little troop, Candace slipped into a warm, soothing shower for 30 minutes.

On leaving, she dries and despite the ambient temperature, she observes her nipples pointing in the mirror. Her hands slip sensually into the hollow of her belly with the towel. She has always loved the sweetness of the caresses but it is true that sometimes she likes to find the wild side of Spencer. After being dried, Candace decides to put on a little string, her white yoga pants and a small tank top without a bra. After all, she is alone and she can enjoy it a little. Candace slips into a pink sweater too wide and will take a coffee in the living room, as the temperature is quite low. She spends the morning relaxing before beginning the cleaning.

She wipes the dust off the furniture, makes a strand of ironing, changes the sheets and sets a machine on. She only has the dishes of the previous day to do, so she settles down at the sink. After a few moments, Candace decides to go to the drudgery, turns up her sleeves and plunges her hands among the plates. Despite her very slinky and tight shape, her yoga pants falls a little and she goes up it with her hands a little wet, above her thong.

Spencer's wife finished washing the plates and other kitchen utensils. Plenty of leftovers present in the dishes are found at the bottom of the sink. In order not to continually plug the pipes, which her husband did very well on his own, they had a crusher installed with Spencer. She therefore moves it and brings the leftovers at the orifice.

Suddenly, due to the multiple movements and inappropriate size, the sleeve of her sweater falls from her elbow and gets caught in the crusher. The effect of surprise makes her do a jump and she immediately stops the crusher. A priori, her fingers are unscathed but her heart almost stopped. Candace is preparing to retire but the sleeve of her sweater, caught in the small hole and in the blades, prevents her. Instinctively, she pulls on the sleeve to try to tear off the fabric, but nothing does, it is too wide and too tangled.

Candace pulls off her sweater and tries to take her hand off the sleeve, but again, her attempt is a failure. She does not hurt by hand but it is blocked inside. She glances around to find a solution but she finds none.

For more than an hour, Candace Shay tries by all means to undo it without any result. She starts to panic! The sophisticated wife hopes she should not wait until her husband returns to break her free. But why did not she think of it earlier? She had to call for help. Knowing good the neighbors, someone would hear her one day and come to help her. Candace opened the window with her free hand and began her distress calls.

After half an hour, the front door opened (thankfully she did not lock it) and Candace sees Freddie Benson, her daughter's boyfriend, passing his head over the door.

"Thank you, my boy" Candace said with a huge smile "can you come and help me Freddie? I'm stuck by the crusher!"  
"Yes, of course, ma'am" Freddie answered her nonchalantly.

Candace had never loved this kid too much. He was already a little stalker at the time that he became friend with her daughter and the popularity of iCarly did not improve his personality, not to mention that puberty was very generous with him. Carly became his girlfriend some time after the Girls' Choice Dance, to the dismay of Marissa Benson a crazy woman she does not appreciate either. Her daughter goes out more often in the evening, wears shorter clothes and pays less attention in class.

She had always considered him as a bad influence for Carly, like Sam but the blonde had her limits, Freddie knew that she did not carry him in her heart. Candace knew that his reputation with the high school girls was not to be redone, as he had depraved Carly for his tastes despite the good education she had given her.

She had surprised one evening, while her husband was camping with Socko and she was returning from a party at a friend, Carly in a degrading dress that she did not think her beloved daughter would ever wear. Her daughter was wearing a white latex corset-topless with black shapes, as well as nippies with the same shapes as the corset, her outfit was completed with pink latex gloves and stockings, with high heels SM of 18 cm white in black patent leather to finish. Carly was doing a little sexy dance in their iCarly studio in front of a very happy Freddie who filmed her. Candace tried to talk to Spencer but he just said it was their age. But of courssssseee! **(A/N: noted sarcasm not hidden)**

Not only Freddie did not just pervert her daughter, but he cheated on her with their best friend Sam. Candace had seen them when she entered the laundry room with Sam wearing only blue sneakers and a black top so tight that she could see her nipples erect through the fabric. The blonde was leaning against one of the washing machines while Carly's boyfriend fucked her from behind, Sam was too much in her world to notice her but Freddie had smiled at her while continuing to fuck Carly's best friend.

Candace had let him know a few hours later that she would not hesitate to let her know at her daughter, but Freddie had simply laughed before taking out his phone and show a video of Carly & Sam to Candace. The two girls are side by side and on all fours in her daughter's room, wearing leotards with a hole in the crotch, and two big German shepherd sodomize them. She was pale when she heard Freddie tell her that her daughter was under his control and that she would do absolutely everything he said to her, as well as Sam and his other conquests.

What a monster! She had spoken to Spencer about this revelation, but he had laughed at her and it was not possible. Useless once again! She could not do anything ... Despite that she hates him, he was the only one who could deliver her.

She heard the door closing and the steps coming closer behind her. She was completely exhausted and slumped on the edge of the sink. Candace let her back rest, sore by the position, and arched naturally without paying attention to the ideas that her new position might give at her _savior_ , and without thinking that a white yoga pants and stretched could reveal her little underwear. These secondary ideas were far from her, for her main objective was to get rid of this crusher.

"Hello Freddie" Candace said (hiding her animosity) to the young man who had just burst into the kitchen.  
"Hello _Candy_ , so you got stuck in the sink?" Freddie asked her mockingly.  
"Yes, I found myself trapped inadvertently. I can not get rid of it" she said with a small anger in her voice "would you like to give me a hand and that's Mrs. Shay for you!"  
"Yes, obviously _Candy_ " he replied ignoring her request.

She felt his gaze go down on her kidney drop but she paid no more attention to it than that. She offered him to pull her, so maybe the sleeve would tear. Freddie nodded and came behind her. She felt a hard object hugging her buttocks. Candace refused to think that it was his sex but she did not think that an object so big could return in his pocket. Although she dislikes him, she starts to blush and the situation becomes uncomfortable.

She must be released as soon as possible. She felt Freddie's manly hands resting on her hips and hugging them. She gave him the signal and drew his whole being on this damn sleeve. She was jerky back and forth and every time Freddie pulled her to him, his huge cock crashed against her buttocks. It had something exciting but it was especially annoying to feel him also fit.

His hands slipped from her hips to her top, which he gripped with all his might and pulled towards him. On each back and forth, her little top made more and more escape her chest so that it took only a short time for it to appear in broad daylight. They stop immediately. Freddie looked embarrassed but took advantage of this sublime sight on her breasts of good size and her nipples somewhat excited. By the time her free hand pulls his tank top up, Freddie had already been able to soak up these images. Candace hopes however that it will not give him cravings and that, above all, he will not take pictures.

Freddie stood behind her as she regained her mind. Candace felt vulnerable, completely at his mercy, and she had to find a way out soon before he became interested in her. An idea came to mind. Why not use a lubricant? Candace asks Freddie, who no longer left her curves, to go and get a tube of gel for the hands in the bathroom. After a moment of latency, this one executed and then returned with the bottle.

"Put it on my hand and sleeve" Candace said.

Freddie stepped forward and pressed like a savage on the tube. A large quantity poured on the target but, retreating, the young man spilled on her top and on her yoga pants. She could not believe it! Either he was stupid or he had done it on purpose! He mingled in excuses and tried, apparently, to remedy his idiocy. He passed his hands on her top, taking advantage of it to feel one of her breasts half-out. Candace pointed at him sternly, but the latter continued as she was a prisoner.

His hands continued to spread the gel on her pants, which became transparent. She felt the soap spread over her clothes and her skin. She still did not know if he was doing it on purpose or if he was really stupid, but her string was now to appear on her kidney as well as through her pants and she felt naked.

Freddie continued to apologize while matting and fondling her little buttocks cheerfully. Despite herself, Candace felt the excitement rise and her little undergarment get wet. But she had to take a hand and find a way to free herself!

She asked him to stop, which he did at once, and she plunged her head into her arms to think. Candace thought that the only solution remained to dismantle the whole system to allow herself to withdraw herself. Candace was going to tell her idea to Freddie when she heard a rattle belt and a lot of cloth fall to the ground. She turns and sees Freddie naked, a very good-sized cock full of ferocity.

"What are you doing naked?" the sophisticated woman told him seemingly very upset.

Her daughter's boyfriend did not answer and just dropped her yoga pants, tight and soaked in gel at mid-thigh. Her ass was all offered and she felt betrayed by her supposedly savior. Freddie took his big cock in one hand, lifted her string and slid his manhood to make her husband jealous in the furrow of her buttocks. She could not believe he dared to do that! The mother of his girlfriend he dared to corrupt! Well, it was logical enough to think carefully.

Candace asked him to stop but she was starting to feel cravings stronger and stronger and he did not seem to want to stop, Freddie chuckled as he told her to stop lying to herself and that she was wet. He took advantage of her weakness and her imprisonment to make her undergo whatever he wanted.

 **...**

The young manipulator rubbed energetically his sex between the furrow of her buttocks and her little string. Spencer had never done that to her, but she appreciated to some extent. Her reason and her heart told her to stop him by all means but her pelvis began to follow his movements and asked for more. She was completely at his mercy!

The young stallion removed his sex from her buttocks soaked in gel and lowered as much as possible her little string. Candace felt his gaze landing on her freshly shaved crotch, his hand hugging her hip so she did not move and his other hand grasping his cock more swollen than ever. She decided to close her eyes to try to forget the absurdity of the situation when she felt the tip of the young man's cock sticking between her vaginal lips, ride up his cock to her anus before going down again and repeat a few times. Candace felt her wet sink at each pass on his sex, she knew it excited him and she could do nothing to stop him!

"Do not do that Freddie" she beseech him as if he were going to listen to her "you're gonna have serious problems, believe me ..."  
"Really, you have nothing to stop me for the moment" the young profiteer declares, mocking of her threats, she felt to put the tip of his cock at the entrance of her vagina and  
push gently the entrance.  
"You can not do that!" Candace continued to say, the breath cut off by the fun "it's not good, you can not do that Freddie!"  
"You keep saying that but you're as wet as your beloved daughter!" he answers with a wicked laugh while continuing.

Candace now felt the size of his dick spread as far as possible her orifice. She could not help but utter a groan of pleasure which the young man interpreted as an invitation to continue. What could she do anyway? She felt him grab her hips and pull her against him. Candace dismissed her legs unconsciously to leave room and curled a little more back to bring out her ass.

This gave the young man even more envy, who gave her powerful kickbacks. He pulled on her top and her breasts came out again. She felt him bending to knead them, sometimes delicately and sometimes savagely.

Candace tells him again to stop in a ultimate hope but in reality, she had no desire to stop. She began to understand where his reputation came from with the girls, she begins to understand why her daughter has been depraved for him. She tried not to enjoy but she can not hold herself any longer. Candace felt her lower abdomen catch fire while the young man was plowing her vagina. She bit her lips but the pleasure was louder and she howled with pleasure.

Freddie continued and she could not help but cum as she had never before. She felt his cock pull back from her vagina without warning and she thought he wanted to cum outside but she was mistaken. Candace felt him kneel behind her and lick her anus with a violent tenderness.

"What are you doing?" she asks him, unable to resist appreciating the comings and goings of his tongue.

The perverse producer of iCarly did not seem to listen to her and continued to lick her little hole. Candace had never wanted to try sodomy but she had to admit that these expert tongue shots were doing her the greatest good. However, she was afraid of hurting! His sex was so imposing, and her little hole so tight!

Freddie stood up and she felt him putting his cock at the entrance of her anus soaked with drool. He pushed it slowly as she was divided between pain and pleasure. She felt at his complete mercy and could do nothing to free herself. At least, she did not want to do anything. Candace felt his stallion dick invest, millimeter per millimeter, her bowels. She tried to relax herself to facilitate the passage of his cock, she managed to hoist her leg on the kitchen furniture to try to spread as far as possible her anus.

This operation was a victory because Freddie found more easier to penetrate the rest of her beam of flesh in her ass. Once completely engulfed in her, Freddie stopped and she felt his cock hardened in her colon and her anus relaxed little by little. Despite his insolence and perversity, Freddie was meek and meticulous.

He began short and slow back and forth, as she grimaced at the divine pain that he inflicted on her. Under the effect of the pleasure, Candace surprised herself to slip her hand between her thighs and to caress her clitoris. Feeling the pleasure go up in her, Freddie accelerated the rhythm while remaining measured in his kidney strokes. Her anus was getting used to his presence.

Spencer's wife put her leg back on the ground and Freddie started fiercer back and forth. She could not help shouting in pain and pleasure. She had never felt so much pain and pleasure. She felt relieved to the rank of an object, prisoner of his desires and corrupted by his will. His hands clasped her hips as he plowed her little hole more and more.

Candace almost felt him rise at each of his back and forth. It must be said that unlike her, Freddie had become a mountain of muscle that would have had no difficulty in mastering her if he had to do so. She stood on tiptoe and underwent his work. Dragging her violently and with all his strength to impale her on his manhood, Freddie ended by tearing her sleeve and released her hand ...

* * *

The young manipulator stopped abruptly. Candace turned and stared at him. He gave her a challenging look now that she was free from her fetters. Freddie thought she was going to retire and yell at him to leave before calling the cops, but the only thing she did was to get her pelvis closer to his, impaling herself on his cock.

"Continue" Candace murmurs in a soft voice.

Freddie continued in licking his lips and sodomize her. Now that her hand was free, she could lean on the edge of the sink and play her pelvis to excite him even more and give him a show that he would remember all his life. Keeping his sex penetrated her anus, she would stand up to him. Her back was hurting but the excitement quickly made her forget her long moments leaning over the sink of which she was a prisoner.

Nevertheless, Candace arched her back so that his grip on her was easier and horny. They remain for a moment like that, she took his hands, raised her tank top and put them on her breasts. She turned her face towards him and gouted at his lips so tender while feeling his cock contract in her little hole. Candace stood on tiptoe, then gently descended. The scene was terribly exciting. Her body stuck to that of the corrupting biyfriend of her daughter, standing, naked and sodomized in the middle of the kitchen.

She continued her slow and sensual back-and-forth on his sex while kissing him at full mouth. Without taking off, she slid her yoga pants on the floor. She now felt more free than ever. While she stuck to Freddie's body, she raised her right leg and he slipped his hand under her thigh to hold her back.

He then began to take over the reins and began back-and-forth quick but sensuous, while keeping her glued to him. Candace put her hand on her pussy, sometimes exciting her clitoris sometimes pushing two fingers in her little pussy. She moaned with pleasure under Freddie's repeated assaults and ejaculated intensely. She felt that it pleased him to see her take pleasure with him, and he made her understand that he could not hold back any longer.

Candace decided to get out, not because she did not want to get her cum in the bottom of her asshole but rather because she wanted to feel him explode in her mouth.

At first, Freddie seemed disappointed that she was withdrawing, but was pleasantly surprised to see her kneel before him with a smile. She found herself for the first time before his sex. He was tall, big and very imposing as she had felt. His penis pointed to her face and his balls seemed full. Candace grabbed her hand to measure the circumference, then began to masturbate him quickly. She saw Freddie close his eyes and take a delightful pleasure to get masturbating by her girlfriend's mother.

Candace brought her lips closer to his burning cock, plunged his penis into her wet mouth, played on it with her tongue and then pushed his enormous dick in her throat. Freddie opened his eyes and stared at her as he was amazed by so much dexterity. She thinks that her daughter or one of his adventures never showed him what a deepthroat was.

It must be said that swallowing such a member was not to wear it of all the young girls. She kept his cock in the mouth, despite the fact that her lips were open to the maximum, she managed to slide her tongue out and licked his sweet balls. Freddie still could not believe it, but he could feel his cock tightening more and more in her mouth. She retreated, leaving an important net of saliva on his sex and started a divine blowjob. His tip swelled more and more in sight and she soon saw him grab his own sex and masturbate quickly. Candace confronted his virility, her mouth open and her eyes sparkling, while Freddie grabbed her hair violently as to take support.

Candace loved his sensual side but also his virile and wild side, when all respect and politeness are erased by the primary needs. Freddie's hand stopped abruptly and she saw a large jet of semen break out of his urethra. She instinctively opened her mouth to the maximum and collected the large spurts of cum that he sent her.

Under the effect of pleasure, Freddie tightened his grip on her hair. It hurt her but on the other hand, she loved what he did with her. The viscous, warm liquid filled her mouth and poured abundantly on her face. After Freddie had released his last drops of cum, she sucked his penis as best she could, then swallowed the whole of his nectar before his amazed eyes. Both had just discovered a facet of Candace that they did not know.

She slowly resumed his sex in the mouth and she could not help laughing at this day, so badly started but so well finished. Freddie joins her joviality while being sucked tenderly by the mother of his girlfriend.

"I thank you for your help" Candace said between two licks "but promise me not to talk to anybody!"  
"I return the thank you for this rather crazy afternoon" Freddie smiled at her "my mouth will remain sealed as long as you submit to my whims, _**ALL**_ my whims ... but the day is far from over."

She nodded to seal the deal between them, she could not refuse him anyway as she had trouble stopping sucking him so much his sex is appetizing.

"Please, stop using my daughter. I will obey you and become your sextoy if you leave her dignity" Candace begs him by making him puppy eyes soft as she gets up.  
"Okay, but on condition that you give birth to my son" Freddie answers by passing his hand to her pussy.

He slips two fingers between her vaginal lips before penetrating her, then he penetrates her anus with the fingers of his other hand, Candace moans as she feels her two holes being fingered at the same time. Their deal stipulates that she must to be pregnant of him, and only if she gives him a boy, it is not said that she arrives there the first time, not to mention that she will do whatever he wants, so he can have her fucked by strangers.

It may take years before Freddie leaves her daughter in peace, Candace will lose her mind by then and forget his promise. Just thinking of all the depravity that he is going to make her undergo, Freddie finally regains strength and he directs her to her bedroom, with his hand now grasping her ass, for spend a very warm night in the company of each other.

The next day, Freddie goes away, kissing her tenderly on her lips. Once the door closed, Candace Shay could not help but think that she had made her cuckold man with Carly's boyfriend ... but remorse was quickly erased by memories. She does not even imagine in what spiral of perversity she has just entered.

 **...**

 **A/N:** **Yes, I do not know why but I love to make Freddie perverse, manipulative and depraved. It changes to still see the characters in the roles that the other authors keep them instead of evolving them, in evil or good. I hope you liked it!**


End file.
